


eichi in wonderland

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, alice in wonderland outfit, blowjob, crossdressing eichi, eichi fingered himself before visiting him, kaoru is just being like no homo but still yes homo, kissing dick through fabric, slight internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: “Do you like it…?” Eichi giggled, knowing very well how the boy would answer him. He spun around, twirling the dress to show it off to boy in front of him.Kaoru took a few seconds to look at him from head to toe and smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Eichi’s.  “I do. Quite a lot, actually.”





	eichi in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hello, its been a while since i havent written in a while and faced a massive writer block since the comments i got on my previous fic... anyway, i hope you like it! thanks jo for helping me out!!
> 
> info: i hope i didnt overdid it with kaorus no homo please but yes homo? if i did im sorry that wasnt my intention!!

Kaoru went to open the door of his house when the bell rang. He was expecting everything, but surely not that. His classmate, Eichi Tenshouin, was standing in front of him wearing a rather…inappropriate outfit. A short light blue dress, slightly puffy, with a white doily. He was also wearing a pair of white thigh high socks and an ebony-black headband decorated with a bow in his blonde hair. This outfit reminded Kaoru of the one in Alice in Wonderland.

As he opened his mouth to ask him the reason for his visit, Eichi threw himself on Kaoru's neck, kissed him languidly and closed the door.

“O-oi… Tenshouin… What are you doing…?”

“What am I doing…?” Eichi repeated, tilting his head. Kaoru seemed quite embarrassed.

“Y-Yeah?”

“You’re vexing me, Kaoru-kun.” The blonde boy pouted, crossing his arms. “You never want to fuck me with the light on, so I thought that if I wore a cute dress and looked like a girl... You would... You know...? fufufu”

“Fuck you…?” Still quite puzzled from the outfit the other boy was wearing, Kaoru’s brain could not proceed properly.  However, he quickly came back to his senses. The two boys have been having a rather ambiguous relationship; whenever they saw each other in private, it was not to talk but rather to fuck. Despite their intimate relationship, Kaoru had never wanted to go further or to talk to his friends about it. He never wanted to actually turn the light on when they were having a sexual intercourse either.  Even though Kaoru never told Eichi the real reason behind this, the blonde boy knew what was going on. Indeed, his partner was having quite a hard time admitting his attraction for him (or boys in general, actually). And Eichi understood and accepted all of these reasons; except for today when he had decided to take charge of the situation and tease the boy.

“Do you like it…?” Eichi giggled, knowing very well how the boy would answer him. He spun around, twirling the dress  to show it off to boy in front of him.

Kaoru took a few seconds to look at the boy in front of him from head to toe and smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Eichi’s.  “I do. Quite a lot, actually.”

He slid his fingers through the boy’s blond locks and kissed him, this time more hungrily.  He parted his lips and closed them on Eichi’s lips, catching the tip of his tongue.  Kaoru pushed his tongue inside the blonde boy’s mouth, hot and humid. Out of air, he broke the kiss to catch his breath, grabbed his hand and guided him to his room with a smile.  Eichi put both hands on Kaoru's shoulders and pushed him down in an attempt to make him sit on the edge of the bed.

“In a dominant mood today, huh?” Kaoru joked as he unbuttoned his shirt. Eichi remained silent for a few seconds and put his hands on the other boy’s hand to stop him.

“If I were you, I would wait a bit before undressing…♪” The blond boy hummed as he got on his knees and unzipped Kaoru’s pants; revealing the prominent bump caused by arousal in his boxers. Eichi leaned closer to the other boy's and kissed his clothed erection. Kaoru threw his head back and grabbed the blonde boy’s hair each time he could feel his lips touching and sucking his dick through the fabric.

“Fuck, mm…” The boy did not even try to muffle his needy moans. He grabbed a full hand of Eichi’s hair and pushed him closer to his dick as he was rubbing it as an attempt to get more of the wet friction. A few minutes later, his boxers were soaked with both pre-cum and saliva.

“Shit, s-stop.”  Kaoru stuttered as he pushed the other boy away.

“What is it, Kaoru-kun…?” Eichi purred before pressing his lips together and ran his tongue across them in order to taste the saliva mixed with pre-cum.  

“I…Errr….” The words Kaoru was looking for were ‘I want you to suck it’ but his mind was clouded too with lust to speak properly.

“Do you perhaps need me to do something…?” Eichi smirked, more than aware of what the other boy needed at the moment. “Fufu… Let me do it for you…♪” He said as he lowered Kaoru’s boxesr, freeing his throbbing dick.  He wrapped his cool hand around the base of the boy’s dick, making him shiver and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. He moved his hand up and down a few times before replacing it with his mouth.

The blond started to move back and forth, trying to go further each time. He relaxed his jaw as he took even more of Kaoru’s dick in his mouth and his nose was now brushing the pubes.  

“Fuck…” Kaoru cursed. It was probably the best blowjob he had ever received in his whole life― the way Eichi’s tongue worked and tickled all the nook and crannies of his dick was overwhelming. Needless to say that he completely lost it when the blond boy added vibrations to the sucking by moaning around his dick; each whines coming up as pleasurable quivers.

“Te…Tenshouin, if you keep…doing this… I-…I’ll…!” The sensation Kaoru was feeling in his lower stomach was more than familiar. He knew that if Eichi kept going, he would cum inside of his mouth. The blond boy seemed to be aware of this and moved back. He rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth to wipe the saliva mixed of pre-cum and smiled.

“And now?”

“I… I want to cum… inside of you.”

“Fufu… Straight to the point.” Eichi teased as he stood up.

“Shut up….” Kaoru whispered as he ran his hand up Eichi’s thighs, under his dress. His eyes widened as his hands reached the blond boy’s upper thighs. “Did you shave your legs?”

“Is this all you care about…?” Eichi murmured his gaze full of mischief.

“Wha-…?” Kaoru’s hand could not hold back a yelp as his hands reached the blond boy’s hips. Eichi was not wearing boxers but something rather more feminine. “Laces…?”

“It’s…” Kaoru was actually speechless as he lowered the blonde’s underwear. He had obviously underestimated Eichi's ability to make himself desirable to him, indeed, under his dress, the boy was actually wearing a very feminine light blue sheer lace paire of panties.

“You seem to like it. I’m glad ♪“ Eichi said as he climbed on Kaoru’s lap. He wrapped his hand around his dick.

“W-wait !?” Kaoru reached for his night table. “Let me grab some lube and get you ready for it.”

“No need to.” Eichi replied. “I actually took the trouble to prepare myself before coming… I was so horny for you. I couldn’t help but finger myself, thinking of how big your dick would be inside of me and-”

“I got it, I got it! Just put in it already!” Kaoru sounded needier and hastier than expected. The image of Eichi fingering himself in his bed was invading his mind and he wanted to push it away.

Eichi giggled and placed Kaoru’s dick on his entrance and slowly sat on it, not even trying to suppress a loud moan. He remained still for a few seconds to adjust to Kaoru’s length and looked at him in the eyes.

“You’re so big.”

“And you, very loose… Are you sure you only used your fingers to prepare yourself?”

“Fufu, this is my little secret, Kaoru-kun ♪“ The blond boy chuckled one more time “What makes you hornier? The fact that I look like a girl? Or perhaps the fact that I am a man who aggreed to wear a dress to fulfill all your fantasies ?”

“…” Eichi’s words echoed throughout Kaoru’s mind. Even though he did not want to face the reality and accept the fact that he was fucking a man; he was well aware of what Eichi was doing for him.

“Should I remove the dress then?”

“No!” Kaoru gasped. “Please. Don’t.” Even though he had troubles accepting his attraction for the boy in front of him, the main reason for his refusal was the way Eichi was dressed.  He looked way too good, way too attractive; Kaoru definitely did not want him to remove his dress.

“Fine, fufu.” Eichi seemed quite content with Kaoru’s answer and immediately started to move his ass up and down the other boy’s dick. He moaned each time he felt it sinking into him, inch by inch, filling him completely.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around the blond boy, holding him closer. Being inside of him always felt so good, Eichi was so hot and wet, he had the feeling he was literally melting inside of the boy.  He squeezed Eichi’s ass under the dress and roughly snapped his hips up.

“Aaah…!” The blond boy moaned as he felt Kaoru’s dick hitting his prostate. Eichi was bouncing so hard he had to wrap his arms around the other boy to keep him steady.

Kaoru bit his lips hard as he tried to suppress his moans and grunts. He did not want to speak either, he was too embarrassed by whispering dirty words into his partner’s ear.

“Kaoru-kun…” Eichi moaned as he was rolling his hips to match his partner’s thrusts. “This feels… so good….!”

“I’m… ahh… a-about to….” Choked moans escaped Kaoru’s mouth as he was trying to articulate. 

It did not take much longer for Eichi to reach his limit as well, his vision going blank as he came with a very lewd moan; followed by Kaoru who thrusted inside him a few more times to ride out his orgasm. They both crashed on the bed, panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths.

“That was….” Eichi breathed.

“Yeah…”

 

A few hours later, Eichi pulled his school uniform from the bag he brought with him and changed his clothes. Kaoru could not take off his gaze from the boy and watched him undress, feeling his face heating up.

“Tenshouin…?”

“Hm?” Eichi turned around to face him.

“I… huh…”

“I know. This is our little secret, I won’t tell anyone.”

“No… huh… You… You can remove your clothes, next time…” He said hesitantly, trying to hide how embarrassed he was.  Eichi’s lips curved into a bright, angelic smile.

“Understood ♪“

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! i recently got into eikao and wanted to write something for them, i know im not the best writer but!  
> please leave kudos, or comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
